Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems include messaging systems by which users can send messages back and forth to one another.
There are a wide variety of different types of messaging systems. They can include, for instance, electronic mail (e-mail) messaging systems, text messaging systems, social network messaging systems, among others. In these types of messaging systems, it is common for a user to send a message to one or more recipients. The recipients can then reply to all of the other recipients, to a subset of those recipients, or add additional recipients. If multiple people reply to the same message, then if a user wishes to respond to each of the messages, the user normally needs to manually aggregate all of the related messages and respond individually to those messages. Also, if a user wants to act on the whole set of messages (for instance, to move the set to a folder) then the user would normally have to act on each individually.
Some systems have attempted to group messages into conversations. However, this normally entails simply grouping sets of messages together based upon their topic. A user who wishes to reply to forked messages in the conversation still normally needs to read and respond to each individual message.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.